Hung-lish
by MunkyRob
Summary: I heard this wordplay from an American teacher who learnt Hungarian in my summer camp and I liked it. I was wondering... what would happen if one of the Chipmunks or the Chipettes learnt Hungarian. That's what I could do. Enjoy! One-shot Rated:T Just in case. I don't want incident with the cops. XD PS: OC appearance. - The first bad summary. Shame. -


**Alright guys. I can't take it anymore. I need to do it.**

**I didn't wanted to do it. „If I did it, it'd be rude or just bad." – I thought.  
But now I decided to do it.  
Don't you know what I'm blabbing about? Doesn't matter. You'll see.**

* * *

There was nothing ordinary in the Seville house.

It was at 7:03 AM on Saturday. Obviously everybody was lying on their sides and sleeping peacefully.

Alvin was sleeping in a funny position in his bed; his brothers were snoring quietly under him.

The girls were sleeping in their beds, next to the boys' beds. They were swimming in the sea of dreams without awkward sounds.

Only their breathing was audible.

But the three chipmunks and the three chipettes weren't alone in the household.

There was another chipmunk couple sleeping in the attic, in their own room with their daughters and son.

Robert and Chrystal Courtis were sleeping cuddled up to each other. Their kids, Rob Junior, Hailey and Shannon were around them.

Nothing serious happened. It seemed to be an ordinary, calm day.

Well, I'm sure nobody is surprised when I say: No. It's not gonna be an ordinary day.

Why? Well, do you know that red clad chipmunk, sleeping in the top bunk bed? Alvin Seville, in case you're a new guy.  
He is a troublemaker. When he doesn't do any trouble his family worries about him. That's the reason why his relatives never worry about him.

But this time the trouble wasn't his fault. Really.

At 10:44, when everyone else had already woken up, Alvin opened his eyes, stretched, whipped the dream out of his eyes and yawned.

He rubbed his arm and jumped down on the floor. Without noticing what he was doing, he sleepily threw his pajama on the floor.

The he opened his wardrobe and took out his signature colored, red hoodie with the yellow A.

He went inside the bathroom, set his hair, did a man's things and after a quick tooth brushing he went down to the kitchen ti have some breakfast.

Alvin wasn't surprised when he found nobody there. He was alone. Everybody was in the garden, playing and having fun. He just stared out the window. When he heard the *Ding* he took out his toast and sat down to the chipmunk sized table to eat.

He knew, nobody was going to be angry at him or something. He was the sleepy-head and it was one of the facts about the big Alvin Seville.

He ate all of his food, threw his plate into the sink and turning toward the living room – still standing on the edge of the sink. – his brain stopped for a moment. He was just starring.

A groan left his mouth and shaking his head Alvin jumped off of the kitchen table and walked out to the garden.

Hailey and RJ were passing in front of the porch with light speed. Rob was trying to catch them. As he was running, he stopped for a moment. "Good morning, Alvin!" he said and sped up again.

Alvin just nodded. He walked stepped down on the stairs and walked to the hammock.

He didn't plan to join the fun. He just lay into the hammock and closed his eyes. He knew he would've fall asleep.

Everybody was playing around and the noises of fun gave him a strange feeling. He started feeling happiness inside his belly.

He opened his eyes and as soon as he did so, one of Rob's children ran under of the hammock, flipped it off and Alvin fell off of it.

The child was RJ. – What surprising. – He just laughed and Alvin didn't want to yell at him. He gave RJ a smile although it was fake.

Rob caught his younger version and started tickling him.

Chrystal ran to Alvin to apologize for RJ, but Alvin just shook his head with a smile.

"Hagyd csak, Cree! Semmi baj. Nem haragszom, hisz tulajdonképpen én is ilyen vagyok… voltam. Mindegy. RJ egy kis bajkeverő és kész."

Chrystal's face turned into shock as she heard Alvin's words.

The red clad didn't know what was wrong with Rob's wife.

He smacked in front of Chrystal's eyes.

"Mizu? Föld hívja Chrystal Courtis-t."

Chrystal was still in shock. Alvin found it very strange.

He decided to ask for Rob's help. He must've been able to wake Chrystal up from her strange state.

Rob was still tickling RJ when Alvin poked his back.

Rob got off of his son and turned to Alvin.

"What can I do for you, Alvin? By the way, I'm sorry for RJ."

Alvin sighed. "Chrystal-nak is mondtam, hogy semmi baj. Viszont a feleségeddel tuti van valami. Áll, mint egy szobor."

Rob froze as his mate. But after a half mnute he shook his head and blinked at Alvin.

"Alvin do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked.

Alvin elevated his eyebrow.

"Persze. Mi van ma mindenkivel?"

Rob focused on Alvin's mouth. He couldn't believe to his own ears.

"Alvin, érted, amit mondok?" he asked again.

The brown furred 'munk facepawed. "Igen. Mi van, nem angolul beszélek vagy mi?"

Rob giggled at Alvin's words.

"Tell you the truth Alvin, you're not speaking English at all. You're speaking Hungarian."

As Rob said it, Simon got into hear-range and he heard what he had said.

He stepped to Alvin and stared at him like he had never met his own brother.

This time Alvin was as shocked as Chrystal had been before.

He opened his mouth and reached in for his tongue. He pulled it out and bit it. He hissed and some blood leaked from his tongue. But as he mouthed the words, he knew they were still Hungarian.

"Mi a franc történt velem?! " He asked hysterically.

Rob stared at the scared 'munk and looking at Simon's widened eyes he fell on his back laughing uncontrollably. Then Simon followed him and they were rolling on the ground like idiots.

Chrystal placed her paws on her waist and rolled his eyes, seeing the boys' immature behaviour.

She smiled at Alvin and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Alvin. I'll cure you. Even if my husband is a jerk, right now. I'm supposed to be a scientist."

Alvin sniffled.

"By the way, youre Hungarian is perfect."

Alvin looked up and smiled. "Köszi, Chrystal!"

"You're welcome. Or as it's in your mind: Szívesen!"

Chrystal placed her paw on Alvin shoulder and led him into the house, then into her and Rob's laboratory.

Rob followed them and after he got a slap and some angry thunders from his wife, he was let in.

Like a professional spy, Simon followed the auburn scientist and watched every movement around Alvin.

The connected Alvin on mysterious machines but only one was familiar even for Alvin. The EEG.

The electronic waves of his brain appeared on it. He couldn't read them, but they looked normal.

Chrystal fondled Alvin's forehead.

"Alvin, as I see from the first data, you must be able to speak English. Just the things in your head are switched. You'll feel the English as a foreign language."

Alvin looked scared. Chrystal smiled at him motherly. The red clad was so cute.

"Try it, Alvin."

"Valami like that?"

Simon couldn't hold his laugh back and he had to hid into a gap to laugh out his lungs.

Rob giggled as well, but of course he didn't know Simon was there.

The auburn furred chipmunk got slapped by his mate again.

Then the black furred chipette laid Alvin's head on the pillow and asked him to not move.

Rob brought a big, tube-like machine, connected it to the seat what Alvin was sitting in.

"Now this machine will scan your whole nerve system." said Chrystal.

Alvin closed his eyes.

"Will it fájni?"

Chrystal shook her head saying: "You won't feel anything."

She stepped back and Rob activated the machine.

Green rays started scanning Alvins whole body for anything strange.

The scientist couple watched the screen carefully and they didn't have to wait too long for results.

Moreover, they revealed the problem.

There was something little in Alvin's brain. As the magnified it, they saw their own device.

It was a little nano-device that they made to improve their own brain. It was supposed to expand their memory and give them ability to learn… more languages.

"Somebody programmed this prototype for Alvin's brain." Suggested Chrystal.

Rob agreed with his wife.

"Obvious. But this somebody failed. The device doesn't learnt Alvin to speak Hungarian, but switched the languages in his brain."

"Hé. I'm még mindig a chipmunk. És I still tudom használni my ears."

Simon had to hide again. Alvin's accent was ridiculous.

Chrystal stepped to her patience and gave him a calming smile.

"Don't worry Alvin. We'll take that device out and you'll be okay again."

Rob worked for a while on his screen and he gasped as an idea appeared in his mind.

"Cree, I know who did it to Alvin." He said. "We aren't the only scientists in this house."

Chrystal joined the thought. "And Jeanette wouldn't do it to Alvin. She isn't so evil."

The black furred chipette turned her advanced sensors on and she scanned the whole house for Simon. – It was obviously Simon. – And she soon find him.

She slowly walked to the blue clad's place and deployed her claws.

She kneeled and saw the spectacled 'munk shivering in fear.

"Look at you. The smart one who thinks too much about himself. How is it goin' Simon. " She asked.

Meanwhile Rob arrived as well. He grabbed Simon's hoodie and lifted him up.

"So, genius… it didn't end up well did it?" he asked and took the 'munk to his brother.

As Alvin saw his brother his blood boiled up.

Chrystal disconnected everything from him. He stood up Rob put his brother down so Alvin could grab Simon's hoodie.

"Én swear I'll tépni a beledet. And felakasztalak with them on a fa."

Simon couldn't help and burst out in laugh again. He knew Alvin was going to kill him again and tear out his intestines – as he had said – but it was totally worth it.

Alvin opened his claws and cut a little wound on Simon's neck.

Rob had to stop him, unless he was really going to kill his brother.

Rob lifted Simon up again and looked into his eyes.

"Simon, I have two questions to you: Why and How?"

Simon looked at the furious Alvin and decided to answer.

"Okay, okay, okay. I tell you everything just don't let him to kill me."

Chrystal giggled evilly. "We're all ears."

"I injected the device into his lemonade from a syringe."

Rob nodded. "Okay. Now: why?"

"As you know I want to learn Hungarian…"

Chrystal pulled his tail. "Do not try to suck up to us."

"Okay. Well, I was studying when he came to me and said it couldn't be so hard to learn Hungarian. I wanted to get him learn his lesson."

The Courtis couple nodded. "Okay, you saved your life." Said the auburn chipmunk. "BUT!" he turned to Chrystal. "Édesem, vértezd fel Alvint, kérlek." And until his mate did as he had told her he turned back to Simon.

"But, before we fix what you did to Alvin, we'll let him rape you into munky beacon."

Simon looked at his brother and he was holding a miniature chainsaw in his paws.

"My bosszú is coming!" he said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Simon, it's time to run faster than light speed." Said Rob, patting the blue clad's back.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Simon had pranked Alvin.

- Obviously, Rob and Chrystal had been able to cure Alvin. It hadn't been challenge for them. –

Alvin had rapped Simon into munky beacon as Rob had promised to Simon, but fortunately not literally. He had switched to razor and shaven Simons fur. All. Of. It. Simon had been literally bald. He had looked really funny. Even Jeanette had laughed at him.

But it's the past.

In the room, sitting on his bed, Simon was surrounded by notes, books, copybooks his earphones were in his ears connected to his Tab. He was listening to an exercise and solving the examples in the book. He was ALSO writing the words into his dictionary.

In short of, he was studying Hungarian as hard as hell.

It was his punishment.

Chrystal and Rob had obliged him to get over the actual book (level B2) in two month.

Learning the language had been hard enough so far, but now, he had a damn short deadline.

He finished the listening part and took the earphones out of his ears. He sighed in tiredness and rubbed his tired eyes.

All of the sudden he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned back and saw Jeanette standing there smiling at him sympathetically.

"How is it goin' Si?" she asked with sweet voice.

"Awesomly… slowly."

"What's you punishment if you don't get over it, anyway?"

Simon shivered as he had to think of the punishment.

"If I don't get over it in two month, they'll throw me out of a car somewhere in Hungary and I'll have to get to the airport in Budapest. I'll get enough money, but nothing else."

Jeanette giggled. "Well, if you want it I'll go with you."

Simon laughed disappointedly. "It'd be great… if you spoke in Hungarian."

The purple clad giggled. She bent close to Simon, gave a kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ears:

"Márh ej éwe egés jól beshelem."

Her pronunciation was far from perfect, but Simon widened his eyes and hung his head.

"There was a really good joke in this book. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course."

"What's the hardest thing in the world?"

"What?"

"Learning Hungarian."

* * *

**Well… that's it. I'm really looking forward to see what you think about it. And I really want to know what you think it was about.  
I was laughing out my lungs as Simon when I was writing it. But I know I found it really funny, because I'm Hungarian, but still. I think I wrote a really good, funny one-shot.**

**And (of course) I'll update the C-14 (not the carbon isotope) of the 'Secrets of the world' soon. **

**Untill it, MunkyRob is out of this dimension.**


End file.
